


The Punishment

by goldhowler



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, M/M, Simon is in trouble, Uncompromising Raphael, Vampire Simon, handjob, never ignore older vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael leaves Hotel DuMort for a couple days and Simon decides to do the things Raphael ordered him not to do. What he doesn't know is that Raphael comes back early and - seeing that his orders were ignored - has no other choice than to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted.

Simon was sitting in Raphael’s armchair, headphones on, listening to some of his favourite music. On one hand he was glad when Raphael told him he has to leave the city for the next three days, because lately he was always annoyed and angry. Then on the other hand Simon might have actually deserved being shouted at as he didn’t notice Raphael talking to him and if there was one thing Raphael hated it was being ignored. And as bad as it was, it didn't happen just once.. or twice. It happened several times already and Raphael was quickly running out of patience. Last time it got so bad he almost destroyed his phone, saying that if he catches him listening to music inside the hotel again, he would be wishing he never dug himself out of the ground. And then there was Raphael’s armchair, the most comfortable chair Simon’s butt ever touched and Raphael would most likely break every single bone in his body if he knew he has been enjoying that seat every time the leader left Hotel DuMort. But he couldn’t help himself. Not just once he imagined Raphael taking him on that chair. A wave of excitement washed over his body as he thought about that. It’s been two months since he realized how much he cared for him and how much he wished he could touch him, for the man who helped to turn him into a vampire. At first he was so angry it was all he could feel. But when the anger started to fade, there was something else underneath as well. An attraction towards this man who was the reason he became what he is now.

His eyes half closed, tunes flowing into his ears, his fingers tapping onto the armrests and image of his lips pressed to Raphael’s Simon suddenly heard weird mumbling interrupting this blissful moment. Strange chill came down his spine, and since he could no longer feel cold, he was absolutely sure that random draft was not the reason why the hairs on his neck stood up and his shoulders tensed. Simon closed his eyes, slowly took off his headphones and stood up. Gathering the courage and quickly praying to all the beings and superheroes that he could think of he turn around and looked into his leaders face.

“Raphael, you’re back!” blurted Simon out and his eyes were searching for some emotion Raphael’s face. But there was none. He was looking at Simon without moving a muscle and his look was stone cold. But he was as beautiful as ever.

“Look, I can explain. I thought you were out and I just forgot..”

“You forgot,” repeated Raphael in a calm voice.

“Yeah, I totally forgot, and you were not here so I thought..”

“So the fact that I was not present in the building means that the order left it with me? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Stop blabbering nonsense and come up with a proper excuse or just stop talking now.” Simon knew he couldn’t argue with Raphael. The way his look was burning into Simon’s mind was almost unbearable and all Simon wanted to do was kiss the man right there at that moment.

“I apologize,” that was all he could say.

“That is not good enough. You disobeyed my direct orders. You know what I told you would happen. But the fact that you dared to touch My! chair with Your! filthy jeans.. Follow me.” Simon wanted to delete himself from this universe at that second. The fact that Raphael didn’t let any emotion show on his face or in his voice so far terrified him. He must have crossed the line beyond any point of being able to fix this.

_I am such an idiot._

Raphael opened the door to his room, waited until Simon went inside and then locked the door behind them. Simon just stood there, waiting. Raphael took off his jacket and put it neatly over the chair.

“Simon, Simon, Simon. I really have no idea why would you provoke me like that. Do you enjoy provoking me?”

Simon froze. What was Raphael talking about? Why would he want to provoke him? Like was it really that desirable to have his head cut off and thrown out of the window or whatever he was planning to do to him?

“I’m not.. not provoking you. You know that, I really though you would be away for some time and I just.. thought you.. you wouldn’t find out.”

“But I did and now I have to punish you. Trust me, it will bring me no pleasure at all. Oh, wait. I’m lying. It will be great pleasure. And if you are well behaved, who knows what will happen.” Simon nervously swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that right now I’m going to fuck you so hard you will never, ever again forget that my word is the law here.”


	2. Punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon screwed up and now Raphael proceeds to punish him. Or does he? Could something Simon has been imagining for several weeks already be considered as 'punishment'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. here it is. Please note this is my first sex scene after many many years and I'm still getting back into it. I really hope you like it at least a little bit. Enjoy!

 “Y-you.. you what?!” Simon’s jaw dropped. He was absolutely certain he heard wrong. Of course Raphael couldn’t actually say what he heard. Wave of excitement washed over his body and he felt a little twitch in his private area.

“I said I would fuck you so hard that you will never forget that my word is the law here. Or would you rather prefer if I put you into a coffin for couple months? You choose.”

So he did hear correctly. He really said he would fuck him. Raphael would fuck him. And he gave him a choice. If he chose the coffin, Raphael wouldn’t probably touch him at all. Could it be? Could Raphael..

“I don’t.. want to be put into a coffin.” said Simon quietly.

“So what do you want? Say it.”

“The other.. thing.”

“Say it!”

“I.. I want you to fuck me.”

-

“Alright then. Let me set the rules. You are not allowed to speak unless I ask you a question. Whatever I say, you will do. Whatever I tell you not to do.. you understand. If you don’t obey, I will count that in to the punishment. Do you understand?” Simon nodded.

“But so you don’t think I’m a complete monster, if you say.. hmm.. If you say the word ‘stake’, I will stop what I’m doing and move onto something else. Use this only if I’m hurting you bad, do you understand? Repeat the rules so I know you did pay attention.” said Raphael as he started to unbutton first few buttons of his shirt. Pale chest with a little shadow of chest hair appeared and it took Simon couple second before he could take his eyes off it.

“Um.. I am not allowed to speak unless you ask me something; I must obey your every order and if I say ‘stake’ you’ll stop.” Raphael gave Simon one slow nod and one of the corners of his mouth shoot upwards for half a second.

“Now take off everything except your underwear. If you are not wearing one, you will be in serious trouble.” by this time, Raphael’s shirt was already casually folded on the table.

“Why would I not wea…”

Raphael’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Did you just say something?”

Simon froze and closed his mouth firmly and started undressing himself. He paused for a second before pulling down his trousers, since he was already getting hard. But Raphael said everything off. So he took a deep breath and took them off. At that very moment he could feel Raphael’s look focusing on the growing bulge.

“Well, well, well. If that isn’t unexpected.”

Raphael approached Simon, who just stood there, nervous about what would come next. Looking right into Raphael’s eyes, he suddenly found himself on top of the bed underneath him. Captivated by his dominant look, he isn’t able to stop his fingers from running along his side, feeling the soft skin. This pleasant moment only lasts for a fraction of second before the older vampire grabs his wrist and yanks it above his head.

“Did I or did I not allow you to touch me?” asks Raphael firmly and Simon is able to detect a slight undertone of impatience. He already broke the rules twice.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Correct, I didn’t. So now you will hold onto the headboard and don’t. let. go.”

After making sure Simon followed his order, he bowed his head and secretly grinned. This is way more fun than he imagined. After regaining his straight face, he looked at Simon. Really looked at him, at his body that now slightly squirmed underneath his own. He took his sweet time, seeing how Simon grew impatient. Impatient and hard. Raphael could well imagine how much Simon wanted to be touched and that was the reason why he purposefully avoided any contact with that place. This was a punishment after all.

Raphael placed the tip of his finger on Simon’s chest and started tracing his skin, slowly making circles around his nipples, slowly going down, down, down.. and always stopping right before he reached the edge of his underwear. And then again. And again.

Simon thought he was going to explode. Being touched just ever so slightly and so much at the same time was driving him nuts. All he wanted was to grab Raphael, get on top and kiss his entire body. Or get kissed. Or whatever else, just to move this along.

After couple of long and excruciating minutes Raphael looked into Simons eyes.

“Well done. At one point I thought you’d break my rule again. But seeing as you are learning, let me..” he didn’t finish his sentence, but carefully removed the last remaining piece of clothing from Simon’s body to reveal his hardness. He was just beautiful, laying there in all his glory and Raphael just couldn’t help himself but to finally find Simon’s lips with his own. The kiss was aggressive, messy and shocked Simon well enough that he lost control.

“Raphael, please..”

Raphael pulled away from his face with a look of obvious disappointment and Simon’s body tensed. And then even more when he felt fingers wrapping around his dick.

“Don’t you dare to cum without asking me for permission first. Originally I didn’t want to set this rule, but you gave me no choice.”

Simon nervously swallowed, hesitantly nodded and gasped for air the very next second as Raphael started moving his hand. Again it was painfully slow but very intense. Waves of incredible excitement and passion ran through his body and just stopped himself from thrusting his hips in response. If he was good, Raphael would surely let him cum when he asked. Surely..

“Can I cum? Please!” he cried out after several minutes. He wanted to last longer, to make Raphael proud, but knew he would fail miserably if Raphael continued. He was just so good, slender fingers stroking him and driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“No.” he heard as the hand left his dick. Simon’s eyes flew wide open and a long moan left his lips as he just barely stopped himself from ejaculating. Two more seconds and he wouldn’t be able to stop. When Raphael saw that Simon actually managed to control himself, he nodded.

“You have no idea how pleased and surprised I am right now. I guess you really are learning your lesson, aren’t you? Don’t answer that.” Simon faintly smiled and was pretty sure he would be covered in sweat right now if he was still human.

Raphael got up, removed his remaining clothes and took a small bottle from the nightstand drawer. Then he positioned himself between Simon’s spread legs and squeezed a little bit of lube into his hand. No matter how much Simon angered him before, he couldn’t just take him unprepared, not if he wanted to continue this on more friendly terms next time. Going for another kiss, gentle and slow this time, his slippery fingers found Simon’s entrance. He slowly circled around it and then pushed inside. Simon’s fangs extended and pierced Raphael’s lip, who didn’t pay attention to it. The taste of blood spread through the kiss and made them both only immerse deeper into the moment.

One finger. Second. Third.

Raphael pulled away from the kiss and looked at Simon, who nodded. He was ready. Therefore he removed his fingers and reached for a condom and a little more lube, spread it over his own, painfully hard cock and positioned himself against the opening. Sliding in slowly and carefully, he moaned at the Simon’s tightness. After filling the young vampire all the way, he paused so they could both get used to the sensation.

A loud crack filled the room as Simon accidentally broke the headboard with his super-vampire strength.

“I take that as a sign that you are ready.” said Raphael and started to move. Simon’s body was adjusting quickly and soon enough he was fucking him hard, just as he promised. After all the teasing, Raphael himself wasn’t sure how long he’d last before he orgasmed. So he reached down and started stroking Simon’s cock once more, matching the rhythm of his own hip thrusts. This time it took way less time for Simon to feel as he’s not going to be able to obey.

“Ra..Raphael can.. I cum..?!”

“Will you remember from now on that even if I leave, my orders stay?” asked Raphael as he fastened the pace.

“I will! Please, I can’t last much..”

“Good. Now cum.”

Combination of those three words and a deep thrust that hit Simon’s prostate sent him over the edge and he could swear he would have died if he wasn’t already dead. The orgasm spread all over his body and Raphael quickly followed when he felt Simon tighten around him.

After cleaning them both up, Raphael took Simon in his arms, kissed his neck and hugged him.

“You surprised me. But I want you to know that this isn’t just a punishment thing for me. I like you.” confessed Raphael softly as he stroked Simon’s hair. He knew how important cuddles after thing like that meant. He wanted Simon to trust him.

“It was a beautiful punishment. If I had known I’d be such pain in the ass much sooner. I like you too, Raphael.” replied Simon and exhausted drifted off.

-

Raphael woke up, rolled over and saw Simon still fast asleep. He couldn’t help but to smirk a little. Simon has learned his lesson, he was absolutely sure about that. He looked over onto the table and saw Simon’s phone with headphones. He shouldn’t, but..

The music was suddenly disturbed by strange mumbling. Raphael took off the headphones and turned around.

“You dared to put My! headphones on Your! head AND you are ignoring me when I’m speaking?!” Wild spark appeared in Simon’s still sleepy eyes and a smile curved his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, all the characters mentioned in this story belong to Cassandra Clare.


End file.
